Judging Amy Continues
by Amy Fan
Summary: This story picks up where the final episode of season 6 ended.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters and the show "Judging Amy" are not mine. Only the fantasy of it continuing is.

**Chapter 1**

**Late Thursday Afternoon**:

Amy delivers her speech, and it touches all the hearts of the viewers on C-Span and many on Capital Hill. People everywhere are standing and cheering. She and Bruce go out to celebrate, and they talk about all the stuff that caused him to leave. He apologizes for not being supportive or understanding lately. He tells her he noticed she hasn't really been herself lately, and seemed so distant and unhappy. He's such a good friend, and can see the inner struggles she's been having the last few weeks.

They make plans for the next morning for coffee to continue figuring things out, he gives her a hug, and they say goodnight.

On her way up to her room, a couple is in the elevator, and they're hugging. The woman say's to him "I didn't know I could ever be this happy." and they share a long kiss. Amy looks uncomfortable, and waits impatiently for her floor to come.  
Amy, now standing in her hotel room, she looks out the window onto Capital Hill, and she, under her breath she says, "I did it, please let it make a difference!" She then starts to recall the last time she was with David, on her porch swing, and how she hugged him before he left, and told him that she was never as happy as she was with him. She says to herself, _what have I done David, I am so very sorry. _Tears fill her eyes and Amy begins to cry

**Friday Morning**

Amy's in the shower, and closes her eyes to rinse her shampoo. Her mind drifts to the first time David kissed her in her office. She'd never felt such intense passion then when David held her back when she tried to pull away. She looked at him and he closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her. She was finally going to kiss him; she closed her eyes and kissed him for the first time. The passion in his kiss was overwhelming and she felt her knees become weak beneath her. She fell back to her desk, and then looked at David; he closes his eyes and gently kisses her again and leaves. Amy remembers how her stomach felt like butterflies were fluttering inside of it. Amy just stood there in her office and realized that she was now falling in love with David. Suddenly Amy opens her eyes, and touches her lips, and then turns the shower on to COLD!

Later at the coffee shop she greets Bruce, they sit and stare at each other for a few seconds. She says "what?" then he says, "Hype has it that they heard you Amy, the laws are probably changing even as we speak!" Amy, "Awe Bruce, having you beside me made all the difference, I was so nervous, and then I saw you, and I felt like I was in my courtroom delivering that speech! We make a good team Bruce, if these laws do change for the good, we can go back to work and really make a difference now. I'll get back some of the power that I need to do that. Come back to work with me Bruce, I just can't face my courtroom without you. The last few days there were so hard with you gone. I kept looking over at your chair, and seeing it empty just seemed to drain my energy. I could barely keep it all together. Please say you'll come back Bruce! I need you, I need you." She reaches over and touches his hand, nodding her head. "I'm there Judge Gray, you've got my vote. How can I say no to the woman who just duked it out with the entire U.S. Senate!" Amy raises her fists, and says "you can't!" they both laugh.

Then Bruce says to Amy, "are you sure you don't want to stick around and try to move into that big white house over there?" She responds, "No thanks, that house doesn't have a happy family in it, the white house that I live in someday, will have!" "That's your dream, that's it?" Bruce asks, "Too much to ask?" she says. Then Bruce says" I guess, it seems like that sometimes doesn't it? Maybe we're the kind of people who don't get to have that particular dream." "Yah, maybe so." Amy agrees, with a sad look on her face.

They both agree to meet for dinner later that evening. Amy leaves and hails a cab. She looks out her window as it drives slowly past the White House. She starts to think about the day David told her he sold his boat, and bought her the Mcqwynne house. "You loved your boat David!" she says in a sympathetic tone. David looks at her and smiles, "I love you more than any boat Amy. Now we can be that happy family you always dreamed of being. And I know you won't be happy living on my boat!" they both laugh. She says to him, "Am I dreaming all this? Am I going to wake up soon David?" He pulls her close to him and says, "if this is a dream, then I'm glad I'm in it with you!" He kisses her and she hugs him tightly, then they walk up the steps together, holding hands.  
The cabby honks his horn and yells at another driver. Amy opens her eyes, she says under her breath, "he sold his boat."  
To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Back at Amy's hotel:**

Marty's waiting outside the hotel for Amy. As she gets out of the cab, she's mobbed by reporters and camera flashes.

Amy's very annoyed, "what's going on Marty? What are all these reporters doing here?" "I called a news conference Amy, don't worry you'll get used to all this." "No Marty, I won't. I'm going up to my room, give me ten minutes, and then come up; I think we need to talk, in private! And get rid of these reporters!"

Amy now in her room calls Maxine. "Hi ma, how's everyone? How's Lauren?" "We're all great Amy. The question is how you are?" "It's crazy, you were right, I don't belong here. It's a sad place, full of really sad people." "Does that mean your coming home soon?" "I'm coming home tomorrow, before dinner." "I'm very proud of you Amy, we all are here." "Did I look nervous?" "No, you looked absolutely perfect, wouldn't change a thing." "Mom, I just wanted to say sorry." "Sorry? Sorry for what?" "For...everything, I haven't been myself these last few weeks. I sort of fell apart inside. I lost something when I lost the baby, being alone these last few days, has been waking me up to what's really important. And that's all of you, and my Bench. I'm coming back to my bench Ma." "Good, I'm very glad to hear that Amy!" "David didn't call did he?" "No, he didn't, was he suppose to?" "No, he wasn't, I just thought that... never mind. Bruce is here, he came to support me. He also agreed to come back to work." We work so well together." "Yes, you sure do. I'm glad you and Bruce worked things out." "Kiss Lauren for me, and tell her I'll call her before I go for dinner tonight." "I will, Amy; have a safe trip home." "See you tomorrow ma."

Marty comes to the door, and Amy opens it. Marty very excited says "the count is in Amy! The bill was shot down 78-22. You did it! I told you that you had what it takes to go all the way in this town, this is only the beginning! "You need those reporters down there; they're our ticket to where you're going soon. Come over to our campaign headquarters' I have everything set up to go over with you today."

"Whoa, Marty, stop, listen to me, its over! This whole Amy for Senator is your thing, not mine. I'm done! I've accomplished what I wanted to do here, and that was to help the kids I see everyday in my courtroom, and every courtroom in America. We can give them all a chance now! They deserve that! I'm very grateful for the opportunity you've given me here to make a difference for those kids. I can really help them now. I'm going home to my courtroom to do that. So you can take my name off of any banners, or posters, and whatever else you put it on Marty!"

"Amy you're not thinking clearly, do you know what you can do here? There's more than just a dinky juvy courtroom for you, don't waste you're talent there, you're..." Amy says, in an impatient tone, "The only waste I see here is the last ten minutes I just spent listening to you Marty! You don't know me, and you never really did, please go...NOW!" Amy opens her door and gestures for him to leave. He walks out into the hallway and says, "I don't think you know what you're passing up here Amy." "Let me be The Judge, Marty!" lol. (She's starting to gain back some of her brilliant wit again! wink) Amy places the do not disturb sign onto the knob and closes the door.

She goes over to the window and looks out at the mob below. "No thank you, I'll take my dinky courtroom, and my simple existence." She smiles and says, "You can go find another rat to run your race!" She calls the front desk to hold all her calls. Then she runs a hot bath to unwind.

While she's soaking, Amy closes her eyes. She s start's to think about all the nice things David said about her to Lauren, after their Roadhouse date. "I'll tell you why I like spending time with your mother Lauren, if you'd like." Lauren nods her head, "Well, she's brilliant...and funny...and...She's not hard to look at." Don't you know any other smart women?" Lauren asks. "I know a lot of smart women Lauren, but your mother is extremely... special! But, I guess you already know that." He looks at Amy, and she leans into him and smiles.

Amy opens her eyes and puts her hand onto her forehead and says, "He probably doesn't think that anymore!"

Then she remembers when he told her that he was caught off guard, "What caught you off guard?" she asks him, "I'm in love with you... I'm in love with you." and he turns and walks away.

Amy places her hands over her eyes and whispers, "Oh, David, I'm so sorry," and begins to cry.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Still In D.C**

**Friday Evening**

Amy meets with Bruce for dinner. "Hi, how was your day?" She asks him. "Good. I

bought some things for Rebecca to take home. She had a list." "Wow, a list, smart girl!" What were you up to?" Bruce asks Amy. "Well, as you probably heard the law was struck down." Bruce smiles, "I heard! Your trip here wasn't in vien; your great speaking abilities never let you down." "And neither did you Bruce," she flashes him a big smile, he puts his hand onto his heart and smiles back. "I told Marty that I was done... he wasn't happy... I'm so anxious to get back to work." Bruce says "me too Boss" he laughs "I may as well get used to calling you that again." Could you excuse me please... for one minute... I told Rebecca that I'd call her before she goes to bed." "Sure... go ahead... I called Lauren before coming here." Bruce leaves the table to talk privately.

Amy takes a sip of her coffee, and then glances over to a couple at a nearby table. The man pulls the woman's chair close to his and then he gently kisses her. He takes a ring out of his pocket,and whispers in her ear. The woman smiles and looks at the ring , and he places it onto her finger. They kiss again, and then she puts her head on his shoulder and begins to cry. Amy smiles and her eyes begin to well up with tears, as she remembers the day in her back yard when she said to David "marry me... let's get married" and David pulled a ring box out of his pocket, and opened it. Then he bent down onto one knee, and held it towards her. Amy smiled at him and shook her head in disbelief, and David kissed her. Amy looks at the couple again, and then looks down at her hand, and touches her naked ring finger, a tear falls onto her hand. She dries her eyes and tries to compose herself.

Bruce comes back to the table and they order. Bruce tells Amy "I'm going back home tonight, I want to be home when Rebecca wakes up. Would you like to come back with me?" "No thanks Bruce, I'll head out tomorrow. I could use one more night of solitude."

They eat dinner. Afterwards Bruce tells her "I guess I'll see you on Monday then Amy, I mean Judge Gray." They both laugh. She hugs him goodbye, and he leaves. Amy orders a coffee and sits alone, and drifts into more thoughts of she and David, and laughs to herself remembering the time he was playing with a teddy bear and acting goofy in her office (before she lost the baby). Then later (after she lost the baby) on her porch swing, he told her that if it were up to him, they would try to have another baby right away.

Amy looks down at her stomach; she starts to choke up, then gets up and leaves. While Amy's waiting for a cab, some tough kids drive by and call out profanity at her. Amy just shakes her head. And starts to think about the day Graciela met with her in her office. Amy tells Graciela that she dreamed of living in a nice house someday, and having a happy family.( it's sure nice to know that Amy B has this dream for real, let's hope Amy G has it someday as well! ) "What's your dream Graciela?" Amy asks "I guess the same thing as you." And they both smile.

The cab arrives and Amy climbs into the back. She stares out the window, and says to herself "you didn't get a chance to live your dream, I am so sorry Graciela. I'll try to live it for you, for the both of us... if it's not too late."  
Amy arrives back at her room, and lies on the bed. She pulls the covers over herself, and whispers, "I'm coming home... I miss you David McCLaren." And she cries her self to sleep.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Amy Goes Home**

**Saturday**

Amy's riding a train, she's finally going home. An older couple is seated in the seat across from her. She watches as the man helps the woman with her sweater, then he kisses her on the cheek. Amy smiles, and then recalls when she asked David what he sees when he gets (her mom) old. He says, "well, less basketball," Amy laughs "more reading, misteries, classics" he pauses, then he slowly and seriously says.. "And you... I see you" he stares into Amy's eyes and nods his head. Then Amy (being totally surprised and turned on) goes over to David and gives him a long & sexy kiss.

Amy walks into the house, and Lauren runs up to her and says "Mom you're home!" they hug. "We're having a victory dinner for you Mom, you were so great! You looked so good on t.v." Grandma cried, Maxine now standing beside Lauren, Amy looks at Maxine "aw, you cried ma?" "Well, it's not everyday you see your daughter address the United States Senate!" She gives Amy a hug, "welcome home dear." Everyone comes over to congratulate her. Vincent offers to take her luggage, Amy says, "its ok, I'll take it up Vincent...I need to go freshen up after that long train ride, I'll be right down."

Amy's in her room and takes out her cell phone, and she dials David's home number. The answering machine kicks in. Amy's nervous and is thankful it's the machine, she says "Hi it's... Amy I just got home from D.C. I've been doing a lot of thinking... and I would really like to see you David... I made a dinner reservation at the Shey'Neau Restaurant for 7:00 tomorrow evening. You still owe me a dinner from there, remember? (Amy tries to lighten the message with a little humor). Then says somberly "I'll understand if you can't make it David. Well anyway, goodnight." Amy hangs up and closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Please come David McClaren" she says to herself.

Amy goes downstairs and Vincent fills her wine glass, I would like to make a toast to my sister. You were incredible Amy; we're all so proud of you that took shear guts! I'm glad you went with the from your heart speech! They all sip their wine. Then Vincent says, "Speech, speech!" "Ha-ha, very funny" Amy says, "thank you all... I'm so touched, and so hungry can we eat now! They all laugh. Lauren says "mom Uncle Vincent taped your speech, do you want to watch it after dinner?" "Oh God no... Lauren... I can't relive all that right now! Maybe later... like next year!" Everyone laughs again. Maxine stands up with Ignacio, "well we have announcement to make before we eat." She takes Ignacio's hand into hers, "Ignacio has graciously asked me to marry him, and I've graciously accepted!" Maxine looks at Ignacio and they both smile. Maxine holds up her hand and shows everyone her engagement ring. "Oh…ma!" Amy says, "You're getting married? Wow! Things sure can change around here… in just a couple of days!" Amy's shocked, but then she walks over to Maxine and hugs her. "Good ma... good for you... for both of you" and she hugs Ignacio. "This calls for another toast" Peter says, "To our beautiful mother and Ignacio, to a long and happy life together; we wish you all the best!" Vincent clears his throat and adds, "Welcome to our family Ignacio. You've made our Mother happy, and that makes us all happy!" They all sip their wine. Amy and Maxine look at each other, both with tears in their eyes, Amy smiles at her, Maxine smiles back.

**Later that night:**

Maxine and Amy are in the kitchen sharing ice cream. "Who's going to eat ice cream with me at night like this you'll be moving out now right?" "That is the idea dear. I'll move into Ignacio's place after the wedding. We'll look for a new house with a big yard; I'm not one for condos. We'll look for a house close to here, so I won't be far from you." "When are you planning to do all this?" "Next Saturday, we would like to have a small ceremony in your backyard; it's what brought us together, if that would be ok with you? We would like an evening ceremony; the yard is so lovely at night." "OK sure Ma next Saturday, Why so soon?" "Amy, I'm getting older by the minute, and the minutes are just rushing by next week is the perfect time!" "I, I can't believe you won't be living here anymore. You've lived in this house forever mom." "Life brings change, and I'm ready for the next chapter in mine. You should be ready too, before you know it, you'll be my age. Ignacio makes me happy. I hope you can find someone to be happy with someday as well." Amy's thoughts rush to David. Maxine rubs Amy's arm, "You've had a rough go of it lately dear, but things will get better. They always do." "Do they ma, will they?" Amy asks with great anticipation. "I can't promise that they will Amy... I do know that things usually have a way of working out for what's best." They both fill their spoons with ice cream and clink them together, "To our future happiness then!" Amy says, and then thinks to herself, "and whatever that may be for me."

To be continued..


	5. Chapter 5

**AMY and David Reunite**

**  
Sunday evening 6:30 pm:**

Amy comes down the staircase into the kitchen. She's wearing the sexy red dress she bought months ago, for the date that David had cancelled out on (His come here go away thing) Her hair is down with soft curls that fall into her face. Maxine looks up at her, "Wow, Amy, I thought you said that this was a business dinner?" (Amy didn't tell Maxine that she was planning on seeing David, in case he didn't show) "It is mom...kind of a let your hair down... business dinner." "Really Amy... I didn't know that Judges were aloud to have fun!" "Ha-ha funny ma. I may be late please tell Lauren I'll see her in the morning... when she gets home from Michaels tonight." "I will dear... have a nice time!" "Goodnight" Amy kisses her mom and leaves.

**The Restaurant:**

Amy is escorted by the Madre D to a secluded table near a window. She explains that a Mr.McClaren will be joining her shortly. He tells her that he'll bring him when he arrives. Amy orders wine and waits nervously. She looks out the window at a beautiful view of Hartford, and then her eyes wander around the room. The restaurant is intimate and dark, a band is playing romantic music near a small dance floor in one corner. Couples are cozying up together in their own intimate settings. She now understands why Donna said it was famous for affairs. Amy glances at her watch 7:00 sharp, then looks towards the entrance. She realizes how nervous she is, so she decides to get up and go into the ladies room to try and calm down. She lets out a deep breath, and then puts on some red lip-gloss. Amy points at herself in the mirror and says, "if he doesn't come... its all your fault."

Amy walks slowly back, and David is already seated at the table. She can feel her heart pounding and her knees feel week below her and their eyes meet, and they both smile. "Hi" Amy says shyly to him. "Hi" he says still smiling at seeing her again..."You look... beautiful...Amy." David stands up and pulls out her chair, "and that dress is... something else!" Amy sits down and places her napkin onto her lap, she notices her hands shaking. David sits across from her while still staring intensely at her. "How have you been..Amy?" he asks in a concerned tone? "I'm well David... I had a hard few weeks since...she pauses, since...everything" (she knew David would know what she was talking about). "I'm finally starting to feel like my old self again." David smiles. The waiter intrudes to take their order, and then pours them both a glass of wine before leaving. Amy sips her wine then says "David, I'm so glad you came... I was thinking that you may not.. show up." You called, I told you I'd be around whenever you were ready to see me again." "Thank you for giving me the space to deal with everything, after the… " she looks down. "Hey" David touches her hand, "I hope you know that you were never alone... I was dealing with my own emotions with all that as well... I didn't know when or if you'd call...the only thing I could do was work and wait. I'm glad the waiting part is over Amy... and that you're ok." He nods his head to reassure her that he's not upset.Their dinner arrives and they talk about Amy's trip to D.C. They're both so happy to see each other again, and are still somewhat nervous and shy with each other.Soft music is playing and David stands up, he holds out his hand, and says "Dance with me.. Amy." "David… you hate the way I dance." "They play all slow songs here… so it I should be safe" they both laugh. Amy takes his hand and stands up. As they walk to the dance floor, David watches Amy in front of him, his eyes move slowly up and then down her sexy dress and body, and he takes a deep breath. _Wow,_ he thinks to himself, _she's such a beautiful woman!  
_

They reach the dance floor. Amy turns around and stands frozen with nervousness. David places his hands on her waist and pulls her close. Amy embraces him, and then rests her head on his shoulder. David holds her gently in his arms. They both close their eyes, and begin to dance slowly together. They hold each other tighter, and their breathing becomes labored. They both feel the electricity that is now generating between them. David whispers in her ear, "Do you want to get out of here?" Amy looks at him and nods her head, yes.  
David pays the check then helps Amy with her coat and they go outside. Amy says to David "Let's go for a walk along the pier." "Really, you want to go to the pier?" David looks puzzled. "Yes. I do David, really." "O.k... I won't argue...I love being out on the pier." Valet brings their cars.

**The Pier:**

They arrive and park near the pier and begin to slowly walk along it. Amy stops and looks out onto the water. The moon glistens across the water, and a slight breeze is blowing onto her face and thru her hair. "David" she says, still looking out onto the water, "I can see why you love to sail... there's something magic about the ocean." "Ya.. it really is magic" he says staring at her "especially right now... I think you just made it blush Amy... it's never had such a pretty lady tell it that before." She looks at him smiles. Then Amy says to him "Stand here" and she takes a few steps ahead, with her back towards him she says "catch me David." "Oh.. Amy.. you don't have to do this" he tells her, shaking his head "It's ok... I really want to.. please.. catch me." She closes her eyes and falls freely into David's arms. "I've got you Amy" she looks up into his face and says to him, "You sure do... Mr. McClaren..you sure do!" He pulls her to her feet, and Amy leans against the pier rail. David moves closer to her while staring intensely into her eyes. Her hair is gently blowing across her face, and he places it behind her ear. Amy closes her eyes, and shudders at his touch. He presses against her body, and closes his eyes, and then kisses her gently. They embrace each other tightly and begin to kiss with intense passion. Their breathing becomes heavy as the electricity between them intensifies. David pulls away, and Amy leans in for more, then he whispers in her ear, "Victor's away for three nights... come back to my place with me Amy." She nods her head, yes. David takes her hand, and she looks at him and smiles. David smiles back, and he places his arm around her waist, she leans her head against his shoulder. The moonlight follows them, as they walk back up the pier together.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Still Sunday Evening**

**David's house:**

David and Amy leave the pier and drive over to David's house. When they arrive, he opens her car door and he takes her hand to help her out.David leads her upto the front door,while stillholding onto her hand. Amy feels like a school girl again and can't get over how tense and shy she feels. David looks at her and say, "I didn't think we'd ever get here... that car ride felt like an eternity" Amy nods her head in agreement, and tries to say something, but she can't seem to get any words out. He takes outhis keys and opens the door. She walks into the house, and David closes the door and locks it behind them.Amy motions to walk into the living room, but David pulls her back towards him. She leans against the door, and looks into his eyes. She can't believe how nervous she is, and can feel her heart starting to pound. David slowly unbuttons her coat, and places his hands inside of it, whilestaring into her eyes. He moves his hands up to her shoulders and slips it off, allowing it fall onto the floor. He looks down at her body, and he let's out a deep breath,then hetucks in his bottom lip. David slowly moves his eyes up to Amy's face and quietly says "You are... a very stunning woman...Amy...you're one of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Amy still can't speak, and is now unable to catch her breath. His eyes move back down to her gorgeous body. Then he runs his hand up her arm and along her shoulder. Then he slowly slides her spaghetti strap down. Amy closes her eyes, and leans her head back, and rests it against the door. David leans forward and gently kisses her shoulder. He continues to tenderly kiss her, moving slowly up and along her neck. Amy's breathing becomes hot and labored. He stops when he reaches her mouth, and gently rubs her bottom lip with his thumb. David closes his eyes and kisses her mouth. He presses up against her body and begins to kiss her with overwhelming passion. She embraces him tightly and feels her knees becoming weak. Amy realizes that this is the strongest passion she's ever felt. Amy moans as David continues to kiss her and press his body tightly against hers. Then he stops, and slowly opens his eyes. Amy opens hers and tries to catch her breath, she looks at David, and feels almost faint. He runs his hand slowly down her arm, and takes her by the hand, and he leads her into his bedroom. And they make love as though it were their very first time together.

**2:00 a.m.**

Amy's lying in David arms and awakes. She finds David staring at her. "Hi" he says "Hi" they both smile. "What are you doing?" She asks puzzled that he's still awake "I'm afraid to go to sleep in case this**is** a dream... and you won't really be here.. when I wake up." Amy gushes and rolls closer to him "I am here David...but this does feel like a dream... doesn't it?" Amy smiles lovingly at him, and thenshe kisses his chest moving slowly up to his neck, David closes his eyes. Amytouches the side of his face and tenderly kisses him on the mouth, David embraces her and they make love once again.

**4:00 a.m**.

Amy opens her eyes and looks over at David, he's finally asleep and she smiles. She dresses, and then goes over to wake him. He opens his eyes and says, "Now I know I'm dreaming... because the way you look right now... in that red dress... you are a man's hottest dream...Amy" she laughs, then says "I have to go home before Lauren wakes up" She leans down to kiss him goodbye, and David tries to pull her back into bed with him. She laughs and says, "Hey...Batman... Cat woman has to prowl home... to take care of her kitten." They both laugh. "Ok ...I guess I can wait until tonight... I can see you tonight... can't I? Amy smiles "I would really like that ... let's meet in the cafeteria for lunch ... and we'll make plans." David watches her leave the room, and then he rolls over and touches the pillow beside him and smiles then falls back to sleep.

**4:30 a.m.**

Amy sneaks into the house and opens her bedroom door. Maxine opens hers, and says "Well, I guess Judges do have fun" "SHHH" Amy says, pointing to Lauren's door. "How's David?" Amy flashes her big smile and says "David is wonderful ma!" Maxine smiles and says "That's what I thought ... goodnight dear." "Goodnight ma." Amy enters her room and closes the door,and she leans her back against it. Then closes her eyes and whispers, "He's just wonderful!"

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**The courthouse**

Amy walks into her office and finds Bruce already inside. "Good morning Bruce...welcome back...are you ready to do all this again?" "As ready as I'll ever be...I came in early to prepare your docket...and then I saw this office...and I spent the last half hour sorting this mess out...who did you have as a replacement anyway?" "Aw...no one could replace you Bruce...I made this mess trying to do both our jobs." "I'm touched Judge Gray...but you really should have hired a replacement" he looks around the office "I mean you **really** should have!" Bruce laughs, and shakes his head. Then Amy says in a more serious tone, "Bruce, I want you to know that I'm seeing David McClaren again." She pauses to see Bruce's reaction. He just stares at her for a moment, and then says "well... you didn't waste any time...but that would explain that look on your face." "What look?" She asks, embarrassed that he noticed the morning after glow that she feels inside. "That one" he says "that one, right there." He laughs at her reaction to his teasing her. "Oh stop... there's no look!" Amy says clearly embarassed. Then says to him "Anyway... I just wanted you to hear it from me first... before it spreads around the courthouse like wildfire." "Thanks for the inside scoop... Judge Gray... one of the many perks of being your CSO... I guess." Then he looks away and starts to sort through more papers. He looks back up, and tries to reassure herthat he's ok, with a gentle smile. Theyboth find the topic a little uncomfortable. Amy notices the awkwardness, and then changes the subject. My mom and Ignacio are getting married this Saturday, just a small ceremony in our backyard. We would love for you and Rebecca to come, dinners at six." "I would be honored... your Honor." "Good, I'm glad you can make it." They both smile and then Amy starts to leave the office, Bruce notices and says "you're on in 15... Judge Gray." "Thanks Bruce... it's so nice to have you keeping me on track again!" He smiles and points to his watch, she laughs and then she leaves.

Amy runs into Donna in the ladies room. "Judge Gray, your back... my God you're glowing... what happened to you in D.C... You were wonderful by the way... you really kicked those big shot butts out there... Judge Gray!" "Thanks Donna. It's nice to be back, in our little corner of the world again. And it's not what happened in D.C, it's what happened after I got back." She explains, with revealing smile. Then Donna says "Really" raising her eyebrows in curiosity, "well... don't keep me in suspense, Judge Gray... spill!" "Let's just say that I finally got to use the red dress that I bought for Shay Neau ." "Way to go…that's my girl…and who did you wear it for?" Donna asks prodding Amy for the details. Amy laughs, and then says "Who did I buy it for, Donna?" "Mr. David McClaren…Yes!" She pulls her fist down in excitement "And…keep going." "Well, we ate…and we danced to one slow song… then we left." "Great...you left... then where did you go?" Donna now entranced by Amy's every word. Amy continues "We went for a walk along the pier... and I saw the moonlight...it was so pretty on the water." Amy's words start to make her own breathing become shallow as she recalls the evening with David "And what exactly did you and Mr. wonderful do in the moonlight... Judge Gray?" "Donna, stop already" Amy says, now looking embarrassed "Hey" Donna looks around "it's just you and me in here… you know you want to tell me…now shoot... I need the details Judge Gray I don't have any stories like this of my own, You're my mentor...and I live for this stuff!" "Well Donna... if you must know... I fell back into his arms... a kind of trust exercise…and then... "Wait…wait!" Donna goes over to the sink and sprinkles some cold water onto her face, and then comes back towards the door "Ok... go ahead…Judge Gray…and then what happened?" "And then he…he" Amy blushes and gives Donna a gushing smile, "he asked me over to his place. Now you're a genius Donna... I'll let you figure the rest out." then Amy leaves. Donna stands in a daze for a moment, and then says "Now that's one** hot** Judge...Wow!" Donna pulls on the door to open it, and says "I wonder if Mr. Moonlight McClaren has a brother?"

**Lunch in the cafeteria **

Bruce and Amy are sitting at a table and Donna comes over to join them. Donna sits down and looks at Bruce. She smiles and says to him "your back too… don't tell me you missed me… and just couldn't stay away." Bruce looks over at Amy and nods his head and says "that's it Donna…you have me all figured out.' They all laugh. She sits down next to Amy. David walks into the cafeteria and Donna nudges Amy "don't look now Judge Gray... but Mr. Moonlight just walked in." Amy looks over towards David, then back at Donna and Bruce, she smiles then blushes. Bruce observing this stands up and says "I'll give Mr. Moonlight the spotlight, and split. I'll see you two later." He takes his tray and walks away, shaking his head and laughing. David comes over to the table staring at Amy and smiling. "Hi Judge Gray…and how are you today?" "I'm very well... …Mr. McClaren… thank you." She's still blushing. David quickly glances up, and looks up at Donna "Hi Donna…how are you?" "Donna is dazed, and just stares at the two of them for a second, then she realizes that David's talking to her "Oh…I'm just fine Mr.McClaren …its nice to see you again...you know, I was thinking... that I don't know very much about you...and was just wondering... do you have any sisters... or any **brothers** by chance." David now smiling and staring at Amy again says "No Donna… I'm sorry... I don't." "Bummer" Donna says looking disappointed. Amy says to both of them "My mom and Ignacio are getting married on Saturday at the house...just a small family gathering... and we would love for you both to come...Victor and Arianna as well... dinners at six o'clock." Thanks Judge Gray... we'll be there!" Maxine and Ignacio getting married, good for them" David looks at Amy with a nod and a smile, "Sure Victor and I would love to come." Amy looks at Donna, suggesting it's time to leave them alone. Donna gets the message, and stands up "Oh… well… nice seeing you again... Mr.McClaren... I have a ton of papers waiting for me upstairs...I'll see you around. She picks up her tray "see you later Judge Gray" and she wriggles her eyebrows at Amy then leaves. Amy shakes her head, and then looks back at David. David sits down across from her and says "I just can't stop smiling... do you know how happy I was this morning... knowing I would see you today?" "My mom interrogated me... after I got home this morning" "I hope you didn't give her too many details... you could give her another heart attack." "That's not funny David." And they both laugh.

David looks intensely at Amy and says, "I really want to kiss you right now...you're driving me crazy Amy." He looks around the cafeteria and says "we have to stop meeting like this." Amylaughs "Well... you can leave if you'd like...but I'm going to eat... eating is good." "Yah... I guess eating is good" then he whispers "but being alone with you... is alot better" and he nods his head and gives her a seductive smile. Amy gushes, and takes a sip of her coffee. David smiles at her embarrassment, and then he says "I have a surprise planned for you...can you come out and play tonight?" Amy's puzzled "You know I hate surprises David" "I know...I know...but you'll like this surprise...I promise." he tries to reassure her. Amyasks witha suspicious look on her face "ok... what time?" "I'll pick you up at 6:30." "Just tell me where we're going...please." "You can wait...it will be worth it... you'll see" "What should I wear?" "The red dress from last night would be nice." David raises his eyebrows. Amy laughs, then looks around, "I get it... something revealing?" "Yah...revealing ...that sounds perfect." "David tucks in his bottom lip and takes in a deep breath at the thought. Amy laughs and says "down boy!" She gets up from the table and says to him "You should eat your lunch, Mr. McClaren" and then she leans closer to him and whispers, "You'll need your strength" She smiles seductively at him, and walks away. David smiles, and watches her as she leaves, and then he let's out a heavy sigh.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Monday evening **

**The Gray house**

Amy's in her room putting on her earrings, Lauren comes in and says "Wow, mom you look gorgeous...where are you going?" Amy smiles at the compliment then says "David is taking me somewhere...It's a surprise." "I thought that you hated surprises." "I do...but he said that I'll like this one." "I hope it's a cool surprise" she starts to leave, but then turns around and says "mom, I'm glad that you're seeing Mr.McClaren again...he makes you so happy." Amy smiles and touches Laurens face and says to her "Aw...thanks Noodle...that's so nice to hear from you...I am very happy seeing David again." Amy gives her a hug. "Well, have fun Mom... and good luck with your surprise!" Lauren goes to her room. Amy looks in the mirror and says "gorgeous hey... just what I was going for!"

**Downstairs **

The doorbell rings and Maxine answers it. David is holding a huge bouquet of red and yellow roses. "David it's so nice to see you." "Hello Mrs. Gray...these are for you" he holds them out to her. Maxine is very surprised and she flashes him a huge smile. "I would like to congratulate you on your engagement to Ignacio...he's really a great guy...and very lucky to have such a wonderful lady to be marrying him." Maxine takes the flowers and she smells them "Thank you David...I think Amy has a really great guy too." David smiles then replies "the red and yellow combination means congratulations...did you know the colors of roses have special meanings?" "Yes as a matter of fact I did...but am very impressed that you would know that." "I didn't until today...the lady at the flower shop gave me a print out on all the different meanings ...I figured it would come in handy for a guy who happens to be dating you daughter again." They both smile.

Amy walks into the living room and she sees the roses, she smiles and asks "are those for me?" Maxine says "No...sorry dear... they're for me...I'll go put them into some water...thank you David... they're just lovely" she says while leaving.

Amy moves closer to David and he kisses her on the cheek, then moves his mouth up to her ear and whispers "you're still driving me crazy Amy." "Good...I guess I picked out the right dress then." She flashes him a sexy smile. David shakes his head and let's out a deep sigh, he opens the front door for her and gently touches her back as she walks through it "Bye ma... bye Lauren" she calls as they leave "I'll be late" she looks at David, and they smile at each other and he whispers in her ear "Ya...very late!"

**David's car**

They're driving up a winding road and Amy asks "Where are we going?" David just smiles. "I should never have agreed to this" she says. David's still quiet. "Lauren told me that she's happy that we're dating again...have you told Victor yet?" "No... not yet...I will as soon as he comes home...I'm happy we're dating again too Amy" he reaches over and touches her hand. Amy leans closer to him and gently rubs his arm "I guess that makes three of us...so far." David looks over at her and they smile at each other.

They turn a corner and begin to drive through some private gates and drive along a narrow road. Finally they reach the end of it and Amy sees the ocean, a dock, a huge yacht at the end of it. "What's this?" She looks puzzled. David gets out of the car and opens her door, and then he reaches for her hand to help her out. She stands there for a moment staring at the yacht and then says "It's so beautiful David...who's is it?" "My bosses...I pulled a few favors and he gave me the keys...It's ours for the whole night...I promise I'll leave it docked...I know you don't like going out onto the water.

**The yacht **

David helps Amy on board and she notices a table on the deck with candles and a vase filled with orange and yellow roses. She smiles then she asks "are those for me?" "Yes Amy...those are for you...and their colors mean "passionate thoughts." Amy gushes "I didn't know the colors had a meaning." David smiles and says "well, now you know" and he smiles at her. Then he takes her by the hand and leads her down into the galley "Come...I'm cooking dinner for us...no sushi...I promise" then he looks down at his shoes. "Ha, ha...very funny" she says, and they both laugh. Amy sits at the island counter, and David pours them both some wine. Then he turns on some soft music and ties an apron around his waist. Amy watches him and she takes a sip of her wine. she thinks to herself not only is he handsome and sexy but he cooks too! She looks around and says "wow...this is so much like a house...a floating house...do you miss your boat David? I'm sorry that you sold it...do you think you'll buy another one?" David is cutting some vegetables and doesn't say anything, he just shrugs his shoulders. Amy gets up and walks over to him and hugs him from behind, and rests her head on his back "I am so sorry, David...you really loved your boat." David continues to chop, and then he puts down the knife. He turns around and holds Amy in his arms and says to her "It's ok...I'd rather have you here with me right now...than any old boat." She closes her eyes and leans to kiss him, David stops her and hands her the knife "here, finish cutting these while I prepare the rest of our meal...there will be plenty of time later for fraternizing with the chef." "Eye, eye captain!" Amy says, and they laugh together.

**Out on the deck**

David lights the candles and places Amy's wine glass into her hand and then raises his "A toast... to you ...the most beautiful lady Judge in the entire world." Amy blushes, then she stares into his eyes and says "Thank you David for all of this...you were right...I do like this surprise...very much." They continue to talk and eat together while the candles flicker and the moonlight lights the night.

Amy gets up and starts to clear the table. David stops her "I'll do that later" and he takes her hand and leads her to the front of the yacht. They both look out onto the water. The wind is blowing lightly and Amy closes her eyes. She feels its gentleness blowing across her body. She opens her eyes "there's the moonlight and ocean again" "I told you they have a crush on the pretty lady Judge" David's standing behind her and he reaches around her waist and pulls her to him and holds her tightly, he closes his eyes and smells her hair, then he whispers "and so do I" Amy slowly turns around, her eyes are filled with tears "I wanted to call you so many times...I am so sorry David...I never meant to hurt you." A tear rolls down her cheek. David reaches up and he gently wipes it away, "Hey...don't be sorry...you don't have to be sorry Amy...you lost our baby...that wasn't your fault...we all deal with lose differently...you were patient when I had to deal with my wife's murder...and we got through all that ...together...you just needed some time alone...that's all." He gently kisses Amy's cheek where the tear had fallen "now you're here, and I'm here...we're here together...and that's all that really matters." Amy takes David's hand and leads him to the observation sofa nearby. They stare intensely at each other for a moment. Amy slowly un-zips her dress and allows it to fall beneath her. David stares at her sensuous body under the night sky "God Amy... you so incredibly sexy, and so very beautiful." He gently runs his hands along her waist, Amy trembles at his touch and she closes her eyes. David pulls her body slowly towards him. He closes his eyes and begins to passionately kiss her on the mouth. The moonlight shines down as Amy and David spend the rest of the night making love under its gentle glow.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Judgin Amy Continues

Chapter 9

Tuesday morning

Amy walks into her office and 3 huge bouquets of orange and yellow roses fill her office. Amy smiles and then walks over to a bouquet sitting on her desk and removes the card. She opens it and it reads:

The moonlight & ocean

would like to thank you

for an evening to remember.

They think you're beautiful, and so do I

Love,

David

Donna walks in and gasps "Wow, Judge Gray are those from David McClaren?" Yes, Donna they are." Amy's says glowing. "God, why doesn't that man have a brother?" Donna says still staring at the flowers. Bruce pops his head in "who died?" he asks. "You mean who got lucky!" Donna says and winks her eye at Amy. "Donna!" Amy says shaking her head. Bruce laughs "You're on in five Judge Gray." "Ya, Ok" Amy says, hiding the card behind her back. Bruce leaves. "I suppose you're not going to give me any details on your date last night?" Donna asks Amy. "No Donna...I'm not" Amy says still glowing. "Come on Judge Gray...I live for your stories...please...throw me a bone!" "Ok just a small bone... David took me out on a huge yacht last night and he cooked dinner for me." "And?" Donna prods. "And...let's just say...we slept under the stars." Amy blushes. Donna fans her face with the file that she's holding "God, that man has class...thanks for the bone Judge Gray." And she leaves. Amy opens the card and reads it again, then she says smiling to herself "he does have class...and so much more!" Then she worries that something has to go wrong soon, it always seems to when things are going this well.

12:30 in the cafeteria

Bruce and Amy are sitting at a table. Bruce says to Amy "Mia called...she wants to take Rebecca to Europe with her for a month at Christmas...she met some guy that wants to spend time getting to know Rebecca." "Oh Bruce...that's a long time...are you going to let her go?" "I don't know yet...I have to talk to Rebecca about it... I thought that maybe I would let her go, and then I could fly out there to see her during the week of Christmas." Amy looks over Bruce's shoulder "Looking for someone?" Bruce teases. "No... I'm not...I was just seeing...she pauses. Bruce finishes her sentence "seeing if David McClaren was coming?" He jeers. Amy stands up "Excuse me Bruce... I have a few things to do before we get back to work." "You don't have to explain...I saw those flowers!" Bruce is still laughing. Amy shakes her head while leaving. She stops and buys a sandwich and then goes up to David's office.

David's sitting at his desk going over some papers. "Hey you...Mr.Workaholic...don't you eat?" Amy asks holding up the sandwich. David looks up and smiles. "What...don't tell me you cooked for me?" "Ha...no...I'll leave the cooking to you." David gets up and he shuts the door. He takes the sandwich from Amy and puts it on his desk. "Thanks for the flowers by the way... they're beautiful David." "Well, beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady." Amy gushes and then says "Anyway you should eat...I'll drop by again after work." Amy motions towards the door. David follows her then says "wait." Amy stops and leans against the door. David moves close to her and says," I'm crazy about you Amy... I can't seem to stop wanting you." He puts his hands against the door and then he presses against her. Amy closes her eyes, David stares at her and smiles, and then closes his and kisses her gently on the lips. Amy presses hard towards him. Their breathing starts to become heavy. Amy knows she has to stop kissing David but finds it hard to and says "Stop David... I have to work and you have to eat." David stares at her and smiles and then he says "you're right" he reaches for the doorknob, Amy grabs his hand, she smiles and says "Ok, just one more for the road" and they begin kissing again. Amy pulls away and composes herself, then opens the door and smiles at David "I'll see you later Mr. McClaren." "You will Judge Gray...I'll be here." David pokes his head out the door and watches her walk down the hallway, and while still trying to catch his breath, he quietly says "Wow!"

5:00 p.m.

Amy's packing up her flowers to take home and Donna comes in "Hey Judge Gray...so do you have another big date planned with Mr. Romantic tonight?" "Donna...you really need to get a life of your own, so you'll stop drilling me about mine!" "Sorry Judge Gray...I promise I won't bother you anymore...you can just give me the details in the morning!" Amy shoos Donna out the door. "Have a VERY GOOD-night Judge Gray." Donna nudges Amy with her elbow and then leaves. Amy locks the door and walks over to David's office. David's already gone when she gets there. Amy glances at her watch, and then checks her cell phone for any messages "He never said goodnight or left a message." Amy says to herself disappointed.

Amy looks at the flowers and shakes her head, then she slowly walks down the hallway and goes home.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The Gray House:**

Amy comes through the back door; Vincent's in the kitchen "Wow nice flowers... Is my sister being spoiled by her boyfriend?" "What boyfriend, you mean Houdini the famous disapearing act!" Amy says, clearly frustrated and upset. "Do you want to talk about it?" Vincent asks. Amy shakes her head "No, there's nothing to talk about. I'm just realizing that some people never change or want to change." Peter comes into the kitchen 'Wow nice flowers...who died?" "Chivalry, that's what died!" Amy snidley remarks "Ok then, I'll change the subject... Mom wants us all in the dining room to go over the wedding plans on Saturday...She's really doing this hey...why so quickly Amy?" "I don't know...I guess she's ready to move onto a new life with Ignacio...They've been dating forever it seems." Maxine comes into the kitchen "Good Amy you're home...Come now you three...I have a lot of things that I want to go over with you for Saturday...Nice flowers Amy... is David coming on Saturday?" "Who knows...He said he would, but that doesn't mean he will." "Did the two of you have a fight?" "Can we just forget about my problems for now and focus on your plans for Saturday?" "Why of course we can Dear." Maxine looks at the boys, they just shrug their shoulders, then they all go into the dining room to join the others.

**Later in the kitchen:**

Amy washes some dishes and then goes over to the phone and dials David's house, but the answering machine kicks in. She hangs up and dials his cell phone, David answers. "Hi...where are you David?" She asks him. "I'm...I really can't say right now Amy." "I see" Amy shakes her head "Well goodnight David." Amy says in a hurt voice. "Hey don't hang up Amy...I'm sorry that I never stuck around after work to talk to you about making plans for tonight...I had to leave early something came up." "Ya...I can see that." Amy says, still upset. "I have to go David" and she hangs up. David calls her back, but Amy doesn't answer it. She thinks to herself_ I knew things were going too well_. Amy dries the dishes and pours a glass of wine then goes outside and sits on the porch swing. She looks up at the stars, still thinking about David's behavior, and then takes a sip of her wine. David walks up the side walk "Hi" he says. Amy sits up straight, trying not to look upset. "What are you doing here?" she asks. "I wanted to tell you in person what came up...you wouldn't answer the phone...are you mad at me?" "No...I'm not mad" she takes another sip of her wine. "Yes you are...I can tell" David sits down next to her on the swing. "Amy... I had to sign some lease documents at the house we bought together...I mean the house I bought...and to drop off the keys to a family that's leasing it from me...It just happened so quickly...I didn't get a chance to tell you before I left today...I'm sorry." Amy now very surprised, asks him "You mean you still bought the Mcgwynne house...even after... after" Amy pauses "Why...Why did you do that David?" "Well for starters...it was a good investment...and I just couldn't let it go knowing how much you loved that house...I guess I didn't want to lose that too... after you and ..." David pauses for a moment then he says "I'm leasing it to a really sweet family...all blondes!" He smiles, and tries to make Amy laugh. "Are you still mad at me?" David rubs Amy's knee. She looks at him and smiles "No...I'm not mad David...it was a good investment like you said." Amy sips her wine again, still a little in shock, _my dream house_ she thinks to herself. David stands up and takes her hand and pulls on it "Come to my place with me...we still have one more night before Victor comes home." Amy pulls her hand away "No David...I really need to get some sleep!" He takes her hand again, "Come on ...I'll let you sleep...I promise...please don't make me go home without you...I ate the sandwich you brought me today." David flexes his muscle. Amy laughs "Ok...I'll tell my mom I'm going out on the prowl again!" She stands up and kisses David very seductively, then tells him to sit and wait till she comes back. "Hurry" he says and he lets out a deep sigh. She looks at him and makes a sprinting motion at the door, they both laugh.

**David's bedroom 2:00 a.m.**

Amy's lying awake, David's asleep. She looks up at him. Her mind wanders to the Mcgwynne house, _my dream house_..._he still bought our house_. Amy rests her head on David's chest and she closes her eyes. She listens to his heart beating. _You are a wonderful man David McClaren... I am so much in love with you_. She gently kisses his chest. David awakes and he smiles at Amy kissing him, "I thought you said you wanted to get some sleep?" Amy looks up and continues to kiss him, slowly moving up to his neck, then his chin and ending at his lips. "I can sleep tomorrow night" she whispers. David closes his eyes and embraces her, and they spend the rest of the night making love.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

**Judging Amy Continues  
Chapter 11**  
**  
Early Wednesdaymorning  
The Gray's backyard:**

Amy walks out to the backyard with her coffee. Maxine's looking around. "Hey ma..what are you doing out here?" "Planning Amy... planning where we'll all stand...we'll make it a short ceremony...so we won't have to stand out here too long. Amy walks over to Maxine and hugs her. "You look so happy Ma...are you happy?" Maxine smiles "I'm very happy my dear." "Are you afraid at all?" Amy asks her. "No Amy...I wouldn't be doing this if I was afraid." "I'm afraid...I'm so happy with David...and I'm afraid that it will all end...it always ends...I've just never been happy for very long." "Amy...no one can be happy all of the time...life doesn't work like that...we take it when it comes, and those pieces of happiness they help get us through the hard times...its what inspires us to keep going forward... I've found someone to do that with... and I'm looking forward to what new things life will bring...and no...I'm not afraid of that." Amy hugs Maxine again "Thanks Ma...I really needed to hearl that...I'm in love with David...so very much in love...that it scares me." "I know that dear...you have been in love with David and affraid of your strong feelings for him for a long time now...we fell for these two guys together if you recall." Amy nods her head and says "I messed up way more than you did though." "No one's keeping score Amy...I think this is one we can both win." Amy smiles and nods her head again and then she says "You're not going to make me wear a poofy dress are you?" "The Poofiest I can find!" They both laugh.

**Courthouse cafeteria:**

Amy fills a cup of coffee and then bumps into David." Hey you!" she says to him. "Hi Judge Gray...you're looking very beautiful today...and I take it you'll be staying home tonight?" he asks her. "That's the plan." "Just checking." They both laugh. They sit down together at a table, "Mom's getting pretty excited about Saturday." David smiles "Its nice to see two people who are so much in love commit their lives to each other." David touches Amy's hand and then gently rubs her ring finger. They stare into each others eyes for a moment and then David pulls his hand away, realizing that he may be pressuring Amy. Amy just smiles and then she stands up and says "Please come to my office after work...I'd like to say goodnight." "I will do that...your Honor." David says smiling at her as she walks away.

**Amy's Chambers:**

Bruce is in Amy's office eating a sandwich. "Hi...do you want half?" "Sure...thanks." Amy reaches for it and then sits beside him. "My mother's been glowing...she alone could light up the back yard on Saturday." "Good for her!" says Bruce "She deserves to be happy...we all deserve to be that happy." "Do we Bruce?" Amy asks" "Do I?" "Of course you do...why wouldn't you?" "I guess I've gotten used to the idea that happiness is for everyone else." Amy says, while sipping her coffee. "Like your white picket fence, happy home dream?" he asks. "Ya...that Bruce...do I qualify for that?" "Of course you do...more than anyone!" Amy smiles at him and then says "So do you Bruce!" They both smile at each other and then Amy reaches for his cookie. Bruce grabs it and says "Now you're pushing it!" They both start to laugh. Bruce breaks it in two and gives half to Amy "We both deserve it!" and he nods his head. "Thanks Bruce." Amy smiles and then eats the cookie.

**5:00 p.m.  
Donna's office**

David walks into Donna's office and she looks up from her desk. She stands up in shock seeing David there, "Hi Donna" he says. "Mr. McClaren...what are you doing here...Judge Gray's office is across the hall." "I know where it is Donna...I came here to ask you a favor?" Sure...what?" "Can you stall Amy for 10 minutes or so...I have a surprise that I want to take to her place before she gets home." "Another surprise?" Donna wriggles her eyebrows. David looks puzzled. "Anyway...I'm just going to say goodnight... give me 5 minutes...and then come over." Donna lifts her thumbs up "You got it Mr. McClaren...glad to help." David turns around, and then looks back at her "You know Donna...we're both lawyers now...I think it would be ok for you to call me David" he nods his head." "Well...thanks...ok David...I'll see you in five!"

**Amy's office:**

David knocks on Amy's door "Come in" Amy's packing up files to take home, then looks up at him "Hey you...homework!" she holds up the files. David holds up his briefcase and taps it "homework!" they both laugh.  
David closes the door and walks over to Amy and hugs her. He closes his eyes and smells her hair" God...you smell so good!" Amy kisses his neck. David pulls away and says "Well, I have to get going." Amy tugs on his suit and says "Hey...wait ...where's my goodnight kiss?" "I don't think that I should kiss you Amy...I'll already be thinking about you too much as it is...I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep if I kiss you right now." "Come on David!" Amy pulls harder on his jacket. "You just can't resist me hey?" Amy lets go of his jacket and says "Yes I can...you can go...I don't need you to kiss me goodnight!" They both laugh. David takes Amy's hand and pulls her to him and begins to kiss her. Then he stops and says "Amy...I do have to sleep tonight...and this is not helping!" "Please David...don't stop ...I like how I feel when you kiss me." David smiles at her words, and then closes his eyes and he begins to kiss her again.

Donna knocks at the door. Amy stops kissing David and quickly composes herself. David laughs at Amy's reaction. "Come in Donna...what can I do for you?" "I'm glad you asked Judge Gray...I have a favor to ask of you...Hi David!" she says acting like nothing's up. David says "Donna...good to see you...well, good night Amy...I'll see you tomorrow." "Good night David...thanks" she gushes "for dropping by." David walks past Donna and winks at her "Good night Donna." "David...hey so no brothers...what about cousins?" David laughs "Ya...a few of those." "Great...we'll talk later!"

Amy motions to leave "I have to get home Donna...what's up?" "Oh...I have this case I'm doing Pro Bono...I was hoping you could take a couple of minutes to review it with me?" Amy looks at her own folders "Donna...I have all of these to review tonight...and I really need to get some sleep!" "I promise it will take 10 minutes tops... your my mentor Judge Gray...I don't want to screw up my first Pro Bono case." She gives Amy puppy dog eyes. Amy gives in "OK Donna...hand it over" Amy smiles while shaking her head. "You're the best!" Donna tells her, and then glances at her watch and smiles.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Wednesday evening

The Gray House

Amy arrives home and she goes upstairs to take a shower. When she reaches the top of the staircase she finds rose petals on the floor. She follows the petals that lead into the bathroom, there the lights are dimly lit, the tub is surrounded by candles, and a glass of red wine sits on its edge. The tub is filled with bubbles and scattered on top are more rose petals. Mozart softly plays on the cd player. Amy smiles with a puzzled look on her face. She goes into her room, and there she finds two red roses in a vase beside her bed, and placed onto her pillow, is a silver tray, filled with chocolates and a note that simply reads:

"_Sweet" Dreams._

_Love,_

_David_

Amy smiles and shakes her head, and says quietly to herself "is this guy for real?" Maxine appears in the doorway, holding two dresses in her arms. Amy smiles "David came by?" "Yes...he left just a few minutes ago...he said to tell you to get some rest...and that he has plans for the two of you tomorrow evening." "Amy gushes and says, "Good, I was hoping that he would." Amy holds up the tray of chocolates and offers her mom a piece. "No thanks Amy...I have to fit into this dress on Saturday!" Maxine holds up an antique rose satin dress. Amy gasps "oh ma...it's just beautiful!" Maxine smiles then holds up a very sexy lavender satin dress "this one is yours Amy." "It's just perfect Ma" Amy walks over and takes the dress out of her hand and holds it in front of her. "Pretty sexy Ma...I like your style!" Maxine adds" We'll be two flowers in the garden." Amy smiles and says "So what does that make Ignacio and David...weeds?" "No dear...they're both bees...and their job is to pollinate us" Amy bursts out laughing, "Dirty talk Ma...I didn't know you had it in you!" Maxine covers her mouth and while laughing she says "Neither did I Amy!" They both laugh hysterically. Maxine catches her breath and says "Well...you better go take your bath before it cools too much." Maxine leaves Amy's room while still giggling.

Amy walks over and sits down on her bed, and thinks about how happy her mom is with Ignacio, and how happy she's been with David. She lies down and touches the empty pillow beside hers, and thinks how nice it was to wake up and find David next to her the past few nights. She looks over at the two roses and smiles. Slowly she begins to laugh again, thinking about what Maxine had just said.

Thursday Morning

8:45 am

The courthouse:

Amy knocks on David's office door, he's not there. She looks at her watch and then heads downstairs to her office. There she finds David waiting by her office door. "Good morning Judge Gray...did you get a good rest last night?" He asks her with a cute grin on his face. Amy smiles and digs for her office keys, "As a matter of fact I did...and my dreams were very sweet...just in case you were wondering about that as well." Amy opens the door and David follows her inside. "Thank you...for another wonderful surprise... and the hot bath was exactly what the doctor ordered!" "It was my pleasure Amy...someone who works as hard as you do deserves to be pampered a little." "Work...is that what we're calling it these days?" Amy flashes David a sexy smile, she places her hands on his chest and leans in for a kiss. David laughs and puts his hands around her waist and says "Would you like to go out for dinner with me tonight?" Amy nods her head and says "yes...I would love to...and after dinner we can go back to your place and work together all night long!" "I like the way you think...I had the exact same thing in mind!" They both laugh, and then David gently kisses her neck. Amy places her arms around David and hugs him. "I had a hard time falling asleep last night David...It was so lonely without you beside me." He nods his head" I know what you mean...I woke up in the middle of the night...and I wanted to reach over and hold you just like I am now...but you were at home in your own bed." David touches the side of Amy's face and looks deeply into her eyes, Amy stares back. She closes her eyes and David kisses her tenderly.

They continue to kiss and hold each other tightly.

Bruce opens the door. He clears his throat "U-hmm...good morning Judge Gray...David... sorry to intrude...I can come back," he points toward the door. "No Bruce...I was just leaving." David looks at his watch "it's time for me to go to work anyway." He glances over at Amy and smiles "I'll see you at lunch time?" "Ok" Amy says "I'll meet you downstairs...we can eat some of that yummy cafeteria food together." They all laugh.

David leaves.

Bruce smiles at Amy "So, I take it things are going well between you two?" Amy composes herself "Do you remember when you said that I deserve to be happy?" Bruce nods his head "I meant it...Judge Gray...you do." "Well Bruce...I'm starting to believe you." "Good...it's about time!" He smiles and then holds up the morning case files "I hate to put a damper on your good mood ...but it's time for us to go to work." Amy looks at him and begins to laugh. Bruce looks puzzled, "You know Judge Gray...there is a fine line between being happy and being totally insane!" He shakes his head and they both laugh together.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Continues

**Chapter13**  
**Noon****  
****The courthouse Cafeteria**

Amy walks into the cafeteria and bumps into Donna. "Hi Judge Gray"she holds up a sandwich," I'm eating on the run". I'm presenting that pro bono case today. Thanks again for your help! Then Donna nudges Amy with her elbow "by the way...what was the big surprise this time?" Amy clues in "you were stalling me?" "Dah...and since I'm an accomplice I have do have the right to know what I was an accomplice to." Amy shakes her head "Donna, didn't you say you were eating on the run? I don't see you running!" Donna looks at her watch "your right Judge Gray...I gotta go...you can fill me in on the details later!" Donna runs out the door.

Amy looks around the cafeteria for David but he's not there. She picks out her lunch and then goes to the coffee machine to fill her cup. David comes from behind her and says "table for two Madame?" Amy turns around and smiles. He pours his coffee and then gestures to a nearby table and they sit together. Amy looks at the food and says "I know it will be hard to top this excellent cuisine, but where would you like to eat dinner tonight?" They both laugh "well, here's what I had in mind. What if we take the kids out for burgers tonight and then to the arcade for awhile? Victor's going to spend the night with his grandma, she misses him, so I thought maybe you and I could meet at my place for dessert afterwards." David gives Amy a seductive smile.

Amy gushes then says "I like the idea of us spending time with the kids...the four of us haven't been together since we've been dating again. I think the kids would like that...and as for desert later...well you know how I like desert David?" and she licks her lips. David smiles and says "I was hoping you would go for that part of the plan!" Amy takes a sip her coffee then she says "we'll meet at Burger Barn...say around 6:30?" "Sounds good. Victor and I will see you pretty ladies there." They both smile about the date plans they made for the night.Then David gets up to leave and says aloud "Judge Gray, I enjoyed sharing this excellent cuisine with you, but I'll have to take a rain check on desert, but I would love to share some with you later?"  
Amy looks around the room and blushes with embarrassment. She removes the plastic from her chocolate cake and shakes her head at him for his teasing. David laughs at her reaction and then leaves. Amy takes a forkful of her cake and covers her forehead with her hand and laughs to herself.

**9:30 pm **

**David's house**

Amy rings the doorbell. David looks through the glass and smiles at her. He opens the door and Amy walks in. She notices that a warm fire is lit, the lights are dimmed and soft music is playing on the stereo. "Please come in and put your feet up." David locks the door and takes Amy's coat. I'll get the wine from the kitchen. David leaves the room. Amy sits on the sofa and looks around. She notices a book on the coffee table, and picks it up to read the title "What Woman Really Want." Amy opens to the bookmarked page and it reads "Surprise her with a romantic bubble bath!" David walks in with two glasses of wine; he sees the book in her hand. Amy holds up it up and laughs "This really explains a lot David...I was starting to worry about," Amy looks around the room, "all of this!" David sits down and passes her one of the glasses. Then says "Guilty as charged, your Honor...please don't throw the book at me!" David makes a ducking motion. They both laugh. Then Amy says "Well I should David...I loved all of your surprises this week...was that yacht thing in here too?" Amy opens the book to look for it. David takes it out of her hands and says, "first of all...this," he taps the book with his fingers, "is only an aid...the rose petals and the chocolates last night...those were totally mine. And no the yacht thing is not in here. The book suggested "the cook for her part" I added the yacht!" Amy takes a sip of her wine and then says "don't worry David I liked your surprises...I loved all of them...you made me feel special...I could really get spoiled by all this you know?...how are you going to keep this up?" David places his glass on the table and walks over to the fireplace and then throws the book into it. He turns to Amy and says "everything from now on will be 100 mine," he places his hand onto his chest "I promise no more "how to" books." David walks back to the sofa and sits down. He takes the wine glass from Amy's hand and sets it down next to his.

David stares at Amy for a moment and notices the reflection of the fire in her eyes,and how her beauty still takes his breath away. He gives her a seductive smile and says "and as far as keeping all this up, piece of cake! Now how about some of that desert we talked about earlier?" Amy bites her bottom lip and stares at David's sexy lips. David places his hands onto Amy's hips and then pulls her slowly towards him. Amy feels her heartbeat getting faster and the heat igniting within her. David leans in and kisses her softly on her neck. A shiver runs up Amy's spine and she closes her eyes. David notices the goose bumps on her body and whispers "are you cold?" Amy, now trying to catch her breath says, "don't stop David...I'm far from being cold." He smiles and continues to kiss her neck, and slowly presses his body against hers. He stops at her ear and whispers "you are so beautiful" and then David kisses her passionately on her mouth.

Amy Moans and embraces David tightly. The fire flickersgently as they begin to make love in front of itssoft glow.

To be continued...


End file.
